Agaard Jum Sai
Agaard Jum Sai is the Muay Thai and Muay Boran Master of Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists and the master of Tirawit Kōkin. Appearance Agaard is a tall, dark-skinned and incredibly muscular man with tribal tattoos on his face, much like those of his disciple. He has dark red hair and is always wearing a smile like his fellow fist Diego Carlo, as well as having bizarre eyes wih a plus in the middle. His overall physical appearance is similar to Apachai's. In his youth, his appearance was virtually the same except not as large or muscular. 'Personality' Agaard is a battle-loving man who is very willing to risk his life to beat his opponent, though doesn't wish to fight unless the opponent is strong. He is also more laid back than the other Fists that have appeared and has a very terrifying ability; a powerful charismatic aura. He can bring anyone around him under him and easily influence them without any effort, and does it unintentionally. He has also shown to be rather intelligent, as he regularly quizzes his disciple on how an enemy is acting or what they will do during a mission, and is very polite, asking his disciple to be respectful to the weapon's division members even if they were weaker. Agaard's manipulation has had some positive results that contributed to his past bond with Apachai, who only listened to the then junior champion of the ring. The effect has even had mutual results, since Agaard cried at the fact that both he and Apachai were walking the same path, and would one day have to kill each other. Agaard has also been shown to genuinely care for Apachai, as he thanks Kenichi for being Apachai's disciple, furthering both master and disciple into the martial arts world. Upon falling from Apachai's attacks, Agaard recognizes the Katsujinken as equal to the Satsujinken, and even congratulates Apachai on being able to perfect his Muay Thai through being able to hold back. His disciple Tirawit has shown that he is terrified of his master, hinting to a darker side to the Demon Emperor. For what reason Tirawit is terrified of Agaard is unknown, though it is connected to Agaard's power and release of ki. Agaard himself has only seen Tirawit when he was calm up until his disciple's Dou-esque rage against Kenichi, indicating that Tirawit may have recognized his master's power immediately and wisely chose not to do anything that might anger him. In spite of his terrifying ki, he is not without honor, as he admitted defeat at the hands of Apachai and willingly let him choose what to do with him afterwards. Since meeting Kenichi, Agaard has taken a liking towards him, stating to Apachai that his disciple is something else. His respect towards Kenichi has grown to the point of even instructing him on fighting the Bantou Master to save his life. As with Kokin, Agaard does care for his disciple, as shown when he did not scold him for his loss at the hands of Kenichi and said his fight with him was magnificent. Background A teenage Agaard sees a child Apachai's extreme abilities at Muay Thai in an underground Muay Thai ring in Thailand and buys him off of the crime boss who had difficulty controlling him. He easily wins Apachai's trust by promising the Muay Thai prodigy with large amounts of food. Years pass and Agaard takes Apachai on a walk while the latter is raising a baby tiger, bringing him to a field of banana trees. Agaard expresses lighthearted dismay at the fact that he would have to buy the field of banana trees after Apachai destroyed all of them with his inability to hold back, and takes a certain interest towards Apachai's ability to attract animals, noting that it is because of that that he is only able to let his guard down around Apachai, as he too, is animalistic. Around this time, both Agaard and Apachai promise to push themselves to the top of the Muay Thai ring and are both shown in their peaceful days of training after their master died. When Agaard reaches the finals of his match, he holds his own for a while before throwing the match in order to keep Apachai, who would be sent to another gym if Agaard won the match, at his gym. Agaard is shown to later have used a killing move that took effect late on his opponent, as the opponent dies shortly after touching the belt. Agaard leaves his gym and heads off on his own path, joining Yami sometime after and killing the members of Muay Thai gym after gym, eventually confronting Apachai. He ends his battle with Apachai casually because the latter stopped training in order to keep his strength in check. Later, Agaard attacks the headquarters of Underground Muay Thai and kills several of its members and the top three masters of Muay Boran. Plot Outline 'Weapon Fighters Arc' Agaard first appeared alongside his disciple after the armed guards of the Weapon Division kidnapped Freya in order to get her master and grandfather Danki Kugatachi‎‎ to join them. As he and his disciple leave the building with armed guards and the hostages in tow, the Shinpaku Alliance and Shigure Kousaka arrive. As soon as Agaard saw Shigure, he rushed at her and fought her while the armed guards fought Shinpaku. After hearing that Danki was successfully brought to a Yami hideout, Agaard left the battlefield with his disciple, knowing he no longer needed to hold off Shigure. Through a webcam in a computer, Agaard watched Danki fight and take down the entire group of Weapon Masters present. He congratulated Danki and stated his hopes to fight him in the future just as Danki destroyed the computer. 'Invasion in Okinawa' In Okinawa, Agaard controls one of Yami's U.S. Military Bases. His base comes under invasion by Ryozanpaku, who tries to take away Yami's control and defeat Agaard. While the other members of Ryozanpaku battle "The Three Spears of Kurokonoe," Apachai, Kenichi, and Miu head to the top floor of the building to battle Agaard and his disciple. While Agaard only thinks of fighting Apachai, his opponent asks if he is "still using Muay Thai for evil." Throughout his battle with Apachai, Agaard comments that his Muay Boran, a killing art, is being matched by Apachai's Muay Thai, and notices that Apachai learned how to hold back. Agaard's moves against Apachai have paralleled Tirawit's moves against Kenichi. As the battle progressed they reached the pinnacle of the fight, Apachai dealt a heavy blow to Agaard's face while Agaard drove his fist through Apachai, badly wounding him . Apachai landed one more blow upon Agaard and as Agaard fell to the ground, he stated that it is a draw while commenting on how Apachai fought to defeat him without killing while he tried to defeat Apachai by killing him. Both Koukin (Agaard's Disciple) and Kenichi (Apachai's disciple) resume their fights, furious at their loss. It is confirmed that Agaard is still alive, but critically injured as we see him watch his disciple in his battle against Kenichi. When Kenichi prepares to use two of Apachai's original moves, Agaard briefly attempts to warn Tirawit before deciding not to as per the rule that a Master must not interfere in their disciples fight. When the Bantou Master appears and attacks Kenichi, Agaard yells out instructions to Kenichi to fight back and manages to fling a rock with his mouth at the Bantou Master to deter him, cursing his inability as Apachai's attacks have rendered his body immobile for two days worth of time. He even begs forgiveness from Apachai for not being able to protect Kenichi. As Apachai stands up and defeats the Weapons master in a single punch, Agaard smiles, commenting that he has lost, and that it is just like Apachai to defy death. Both he and his disciple are reportedly sent back to Thailand in the fights' aftermath. Return to Japan Arc With Jenazad dead, Agaard and the other remaining members of Yami gathered to discuss the matter, but Agaard was present on a moniter and would just scoff stating he really couldn't care less. 'Abilities' Apachai Hopachai mentioned an amazing fighter from Yami who used his style and became dead serious after realizing Agaard was there, showing that even Apachai felt that Agaard was dangerous. When using full power against Apachai's full strength, Kenichi and Kokin had to stop fighting and take shelter to survive. Even Shigure, a well known Master and prodigy who has never shown any sign of fear against any opponent, was terrified the moment she noticed Agaard. *'Immense Speed:' Agaard has shown immense skill as he easily kept up with Shigure Kosaka without any real effort. Also during his showdown with Apachai he was able to effortlessly withdraw momentarily and appear behind Kenichi instantaneously to commend him on helping Apachai hone his skills and then return to his fight just as fast. As a teenager in the underground muay thai world it was said that no one not even Apachai could follow his punches let alone see them. *'Immense Strength:' His strength was great enough that he tore through Shigure Kosaka 's chain mail with one bare-fisted punch, which not even a cut from a master's sword attack or bulets could damage significantly. During his showdown with Apachai the room they were fighting in and the one below was completely destroyed, with Apachai near the conclusion of his battle with Apachai, Agaard was able to punch a hole through his opponent. *'Immense ki and Aura: '''All the people who interacted with Agaard all note that they could not help but feel like ants in his presence and felt extremely powerless as he had a very commanding aura eminating from him. It is so strong that even when rendered immobile by Apachai, when he released it the Barbarian sword master automatically jumped back as he felt threatened by it although knowing Agaard could not move. 'Technique' *'Kuryou Ruushi Faan': Agaard grabs onto his opponent with one hand and, straightening out his body, unleashes a flying punch with the other. The key difference between this move and his disciple's is that Agaard will spin to damage his opponent with his side if the move misses. *'Sombun Yan Erawan': Agaard jumps into the air, turns upside down, and unleashes an airborne knee strike on his opponent. Agaard supplements this attack by spinning in midair. *'Gamraba Ramasun Quan Kan: Agaard inhales and increases his muscle power. Then he jumps at his opponent raising his arm and delivers a powerful elbow strike. *[[Bolisud Look Mai|'''Bolisud Look Mai]]: After performing the Muay Thai ritual dance in order to analyze the surroundings to gain an advantage over the opponent, Agaard stands up in a prayer-like stance. This form was said by his master to be "absolute power". Battle Log Past Battles *vs. Underground Muay Thai fighters (Won) *vs. Hantakku Chattarada (Won, threw the match and killing blow took effect later, lost officially) *vs. Apachai Hopachai (Undecided) *vs. 3 Muay Boran Masters (Won) Present Battles *vs. Shigure Kosaka (Undecided) *vs. Apachai Hopachai (Lost) *with Kenichi Shirahama and Apachai Hopachai (heavily wounded) vs Bantou master (won) Trivia *Despite being the last revealed member of the One Shadow Nine Fists, mentions of Agaard started way back at the aftermath of the battle between Kenichi and Radin Tidat Jihan, which was one of the beginnings of the battles against Yami. *He is the first member of Yami to be defeated and not sent to Big Lock due to him and Kokin having escaped before the police arrived. *His name means clear weather in thai language. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Yami Category:Satsujinken Category:S-Class Master Category:Muay Thai Users Category:Sei Category: Male